It's Okay
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Sejak awal Sehun membenci pekerjaan Luhan. Namun, dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Sedangkan Luhan baru saja menyadarinya. "Kita tidak hidup dalam anggapan orang lain..." - Luhan / "Bisakah aku percaya padamu, Ge?" - Sehun / HunHan FF


Title:

**It's Okay**

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Genre:

Family, Brothership

Disclaimer :

Para karakter bukan milik saya.

WARNING!

Cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan

* * *

**HAPPY READING!^_^**

"Mama!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun ketika melihat wanita yang begitu dirindukannya datang mengunjunginya. Dia langsung memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?" wanita itu sedikit terkejut dengan sambutan si anak laki-laki itu karena biasanya dia termasuk pribadi yang tenang.

"Kapan Mama kembali dari China? Mengapa tidak mengabariku? Tumben juga Mama mau datang kemari?" sambutan itu berlanjut dengan pertanyaan beruntun dari si anak kepada sang Mama.

"Bertanyanya satu-satu, Sehun sayang. Mama kangen sama kamu. Kamu sih tidak pernah mengunjungi Mama. Beberapa hari lalu Luhan datang, katanya kamu lagi sibuk jadi tidak bisa diajak."

Perkataan sang Mama sedikit membuat Sehun tersentak, namun dia langsung merubahnya dengan ringisannya, "Hehe.."

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Mama Sehun saat melihat rumah yang terasa begitu sepi.

"Ada Eomma di dapur. Ada Kyungie lagi main."

Sosok yang dipanggil Mama oleh Sehun adalah ibu kandungnya. Orang tua Sehun berpisah saat usianya masih 9 tahun. Dua tahun setelah perpisahan itu, sang Appa menikah kembali dengan sosok yang disebut Eomma oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungie atau yang bernama asli Kyungsoo adalah anak hasil pernikahan sang Eomma dan Appa.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah ke arah dapur dan menemukan seorang wanita tengah menyiapkan makan malam. "Hai, lama tak jumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana mengurusi anak ini? Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

"Mama!" teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"Haha.. aku baik-baik saja. Sehun, ya? Kadang manjanya menyamai Kyungie."

"Eomma! Aku tidak manja," Sehun semakin tidak terima saat disamakan dengan Kyungie yang masih berusia 3 tahun itu. Seperti dua wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu bersekongkol.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang kemarin merengek-rengek minta bubble tea?" tanya sang Eomma dengan nada mengejek.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi bubble tea," kata Sehun dengan penuh semangat. Yah, apapun akan dilakukannya demi minuman favoritnya itu.

"Lihat saja bagaimana tingkahnya," kata sang Eomma kepada sang Mama.

"Haha.. mungkin kau harus lebih sabar menghadapinya," jawab sang Mama dan hanya senyum yang dijadikan jawaban oleh sang Eomma. Sedang Sehun sendiri hanya merengut tidak terima. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Luhan, dia kemana? Banyak jadwal, ya?"

"E-ee.. itu.." Sehun ingin menjawab, tapi tidak ada kata penjelas yang keluar.

"Dia sudah tidak tinggal disini," jawab sang Eomma dengan santai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sang Mama sendiri merasa sedikit kaget. Pasalnya 3 hari lalu Luhan mengunjunginya dan masih menceritakan kehidupannya di rumah ini.

"Katanya dia harus tinggal di dorm agency-nya."

"Oh, aku kira kamu usir," kata sang Mama yang memahami kalau seorang artis harus patuh dengan aturan agency-nya. Jadi dia tidak akan berpikir macam-macam tentang mengapa anaknya tidak tinggal lagi dengan Appa dan Eomma-nya.

"Memangnya image ibu tiri harus seburuk itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma bercanda. Dia baru pindah, ya?"

"Tidak juga, sudah sekitar 3 bulan dia tidak disini."

Mendengar jawaban sang Eomma membuat sang Mama belum lepas dari rasa kagetnya. Luhan sudah 3 bulan tidak tinggal disini dan dia malah menceritakan kehidupannya di rumah ini 3 hari lalu. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Mengapa Luhan berbohong kepadanya. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung pada Luhan setelah pulang dari sini. Dia mengalihkan fokus pikirannya dengan memandang anak bungsunya. "Hei, sayang kenapa kamu melamun?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sehun malah melamun.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Ma," jawab Sehun dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong! Mama tahu kamu lagi mikir sesuatu," kata Mama Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ma," Sehun sendiri masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Mama-nya yang selalu ingin tahu itu.

"Pasti kamu sedang memikirkan seseorang, ya?"

"I-itu.. aku memang memikirkan seseorang, tapi tidak seperti yang Mama kira."

"Memangnya kamu tahu apa yang Mama maksud?"

"E-ee.."

"Eomma!" Sehun ingin menjawab, tetapi teriakan seorang anak berusia 3 tahun itu membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan kepada anak kecil itu.

"Eoh, Kyungie? Sudah selesai mainnya?"

"Sudah! Eomma, Kyungie mau makan."

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Aku lapar, makan dulu ya, Ma," setelah menemukan alasan tepat, Sehun pun menjawab perkataan sang Mama sebelum terinterupsi oleh Kyungie tadi. Sang Mama hanya tersenyum menanggapi putranya yang satu ini.

Setelah makan, Sehun pamit pergi ke kamarnya untuk belajar. Namun pada kenyataannya yang dilakukan olehnya hanya melamun. Sejak tadi memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya dia orang yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia hanya diam. Tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Melamun saja terus, belajarnya tahun depan," perkataan seorang wanita dari arah pintu seketika menghancurkan lamunan Sehun.

"Mama bikin kaget saja."

"Kamu ada masalah apa? Dari tadi Mama lihat melamun terus," kata wanita itu sambil mendekati putranya.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sehun pun memberanikan diri bertanya, "Ma, kenapa Gege harus jadi penyanyi?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan kembali. Mama Sehun merasa aneh saja tiba-tiba anak bungsunya bertanya seperti itu.

"Jawab saja, Ma."

"Bukankah sudah jelas itu karena memang Luhan ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Mamanya, Sehun kembali bertanya, "Tapi, haruskah jadi penyanyi? Kenapa tidak jadi pemain sepak bola? Lu-Ge kan suka main sepak bola."

"Itulah yang disebut cita-cita. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin dicapai oleh seseorang. Semua orang pasti memiliki cita-cita, dan cita-cita setiap orang itu berbeda. Mungkin Luhan memang hobi bermain sepak bola, tapi itu bukan cita-citanya. Dia hanya bermain sepak bola untuk bersenang-senang. Kamu sendiri pasti punya cita-cita kan?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu," jawab Sehun dengan lirih.

"Saat seusiamu dulu, Luhan sudah punya cita-cita. Dia mengatakan dia ingin jadi seorang artis, lebih tepatnya penyanyi. Untuk itu dia terus merengek ingin masuk sekolah seni. Mama tidak memaksamu untuk menentukan cita-citamu sekarang. Tapi, ada baiknya kamu mulai memikirkannya. Ini juga demi masa depanmu," jelas Mama Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang aku akan memulai sesi belajarku," jawab Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jujur saja dia merasa terintimidasi dengan perkataan Mamanya. Dia benci jika dia harus merasa tidak berguna.

Mendengar pengusiran halus dari putranya, membuat Mama Sehun kembali pada tujuan awalnya datang ke kamar Sehun, "Ya sudah, belajarlah baik-baik. Mama pamit pulang dulu, ya."

"Kenapa tidak disini dulu? Mama kan bisa menemani Eomma."

"Mama sudah ngobrol banyak dengan Eomma kamu. Eomma kamu pasti juga butuh istirahat, sayang. Pasti dia lelah mengurusi Kyungie dan kamu. Mama pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati, Ma."

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Saat ini dia sedang ada di rumahnya. Luhan tidak ada jadwal untuk menghadiri acara musik apapun. Jadi, tadi malam setelah jadwalnya hari itu selesai dia memilih pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah 1 bulan dia tidak pulang, jadi dia juga merasa kangen dengan rumah dan keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi, Eomma. Selamat pagi, Kyungie."

"Selamat pagi Lulu!" teriak Kyungie dengan semangat.

"Ah, Lu kau sudah bangun," Eomma Luhan sudah tidak kaget dengan keberadaan Luhan. Tadi malam Luhan memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang.

"Sehun belum turun, ya?"

"Belum, mungkin masih tidur."

"He? Kenapa dia belum bangun juga. Bahkan Kyungie sudah duduk manis disini."

"Bangunkan saja, kalau kau mau."

Luhan pun pergi ke kamar adiknya. Dia sangat merindukan adiknya. Sudah sangat lama rasanya mereka tak saling berbicara. Saat masih di rumah itu saja mereka jarang ngobrol bersama. Apalagi sekarang dia tidak tinggal di rumah itu. Sebenarnya Luhan lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah daripada di dorm. Namun, karena jadwalnya yang semakin padat, membuatnya kesulitan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Di rumah dia tidak ingin merepotkan Eomma-nya karena pasti Eomma-nya sudah lelah mengurus rumah. Apalagi adiknya yang paling kecil berada dimasa aktif-aktifnya. Setidaknya saat di dorm ada managernya yang dengan senang hati mau mengurus segala keperluannya.

Di kamar Sehun, sebenarnya pemiliknya itu sudah bangun dari tadi. Bahkan terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sudah mandi. Namun, dia tidak berniat turun saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya ada di rumah ini. Dia hanya berdiri disamping jendela, dan melamun menghadap ke luar.

"Ku kira kau belum bangun," kata Luhan sambil memasuki kamar adiknya.

Sehun tidak menanggapi Luhan dan malah beralih memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak turun?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

Namun Sehun hanya diam, tak berminat menanggapi Luhan. Hal ini membuat Luhan bingung harus bagaimana. Itu karena mereka memang sangat jarang bertemu dan itu membuat mereka jarang melakukan komunikasi. Entah perasaan Luhan saja, atau memang pada dasarnya Sehun berusaha menghindari Luhan setahun belakangan. Saat masih di rumah ini saja, Sehun sering sekali pergi di hari libur ataupun saat Luhan tidak ada jadwal. Padahal biasanya anak itu malas keluar rumah. Mungkin ini saatnya dia menanyakannya kepada Sehun, "Sehun-ah, sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini. Kenapa kamu menghindariku?"

Sehun berpindah dari samping jendela ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku memang sibuk dan Lu-ge selalu datang disaat yang kurang tepat," jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Malas sebenarnya meladeni Luhan.

"Aku rasa kau tidak sesibuk itu. Setiap aku datang kau selalu pergi ke kamar, berganti pakaian, dan membuat alasan bahwa kamu punya janji bertemu dengan temanmu. Kamu bahkan tak pernah menyambutku."

"Jika aku menjawab bahwa aku membencimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jawaban datar Sehun berhasil menohok Luhan. "Ha? K-kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Dia rasa tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu."

Tidak menerima jawaban dari sang adik, membuat Luhan harus memutar otak mencari jawabannya. Dia mulai berpikir sejak kapan adiknya jadi seperti ini. Dari yang Luhan ingat, hubungan mereka mulai renggang saat Luhan mulai mengikuti pelatihan di agency-nya. Mereka jarang bertemu karena Luhan sendiri lebih sering tidak di rumah. Dia juga ingat waktu dia mengatakan kepada keluarganya bahwa di akan debut, semua anggota keluarganya mengucapkan selamat kecuali Sehun yang saat itu tertidur di sofa. Padahal seingatnya saat dia mengatakannya, Sehun masih terjaga. Namun, saat Appa dan Eomma-nya memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat, Sehun sudah meringkuk di sofa. Dia merasa Sehun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kabar yang disampaikan olehnya. Sebenarnya saat itu dia cukup merasa kecewa dengan Sehun. Tapi, dia hanya mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saat itu Sehun sedang sangat lelah sampai tertidur di sofa. Dari pemikiran itulah Luhan mulai bertanya, "Apa karena pekerjaanku?"

"..." Sehun tetap diam.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku?"

"..."

"Ayolah jangan diam saja. Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau diam saja."

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan marah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"Tidak."

"..."

"Sungguh aku tidak akan marah. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan."

Sehun bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku takut," katanya pelan.

"Takut? Kau takut dengan apa?"

"Aku takut kalau orang-orang di luar sana tahu keadaan keluarga kita. Pasti akan banyak spekulasi buruk tentang keluarga yang sudah tidak utuh."

"Kita tidak hidup dalam anggapan orang lain. Kita hidup dalam kenyataan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain. Orang yang mengetahui dengan pasti keadaan keluarga kita adalah kita sendiri. Perpisahan orang tua kita mungkin memang bukan hal baik. Tapi, setidaknya mereka tidak meninggalkan konflik setelah berpisah. Meski kita tinggal dengan Appa, kita masih bisa berhubungan dengan Mama dan Mama sendiri masih sering mengunjungi kita. Appa memang sudah menikah lagi, tapi Eomma sangat baik kepada kita."

"Selain itu, jika mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah adikmu, pasti hidupku tidak akan tenanng. Maka dari itu aku menghindarimu, agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang siapa aku. Aku malas kalau harus diikuti penguntit."

"Menjadi publik figur tidak seburuk itu. Buktinya aku masih bisa menikmati hidupku. Setidaknya dengan adanya paparazzi, akan mengingatkanku untuk tetap berbuat baik dan tidak sembarangan."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu karena memang itu pekerjaanmu."

"Apa kau khawatir kehilangan privasimu?"

"..."

"Ish.. yang jadi artis kan aku, yang jadi sorotan pasti juga aku. Kau terlalu paranoid. Berpikirlah positif, tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada kita."

Sehun tidak menanggapi Luhan sama sekali. Dia hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"..."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita buktikan! Ayo kita jalan bersama, aku jamin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," kata Luhan meyakinkan Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan itu bukan orang yang suka membuat janji, karena biasanya dia akan diperalat oleh Sehun. Namun, demi memperbaiki hubungan yang mulai renggang, dia akan lakukan apapun.

"Ah, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," kata Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan adiknya. Sehun memang tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Jawaban yang dikatakannya akan Luhan anggap sebagai bentuk kepercayaan Sehun terhadap Luhan.

"Hei, kau bahkan baru bangun tidur. Apa tidak ingin turun? Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

Sehun hanya diam. Luhan pun memilih berlalu dari kamar Sehun. Dia membiarkan Sehun bertingkah semaunya. Nanti kalau dia lapar pasti turun sendiri.

Begitu Luhan menghilang di balik pintu, Sehun membuka mata.

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu, Ge?"

**-END-**

* * *

Sudah lama sekali saya nggak nulis FF. Winter Trouble itu FF terakhir yang saya buat dengan sepenuh hati sebelum saya mengerjakan FF ini. Semua karya saya pasti ada unsur curhatannya. Maaf bila tidak begitu memuaskan.

Terima kasih untuk para reader di FF sebelumnya. Meskipun review-nya cuma sedikit, tapi saya merasa sangat senang.

#HappyEXODay (Telat, ya?)

#HappySehunDay (Tepat waktu, kan?)

#HappyLuhanDay (Belum saatnya, ya?)

#HappyHunHanMonth (Bener gak sih?)

Just read it, and give me some review.

Thank You^_^

Khe-Ai Dyanka

150412


End file.
